deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/Sport Shouting and JWarrior89 vs Thornclaw Braveheart and NoTreble
Sport Shouting and JWarrior89- 2 deadly soldiers traveling the world and fighting guerrilla wars against villains. NoTreble and Thornclaw Braveheart- 2 military commandos who joined forces to give the world justice. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons 'Sport Shouting (go me!)' Melee- Lightsaber (Star Wars) Close Range- Ray Gun (Nazi Zombies) Mid Range- Spike Rifle (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Carbine) Long Range- Wrist Gun (Cowboys and Aliens) Special- Wunderwaffe DG-2 Armor- Iron Man-like armor Height- 6'0 Weight- 191 lb Ethnicity- Wookie Personality- Known as a daredevil. Trained from a young age to kick butt. If he sees an enemy- he's not going to hesitate firing his weapon. Background- While living on Kashyyyk as a young boy, the planet was invaded by and he was fighting to protect his land. He was captured and escaped from prison after serving 2 months. Lumpachir fled to Pandora. He is living with the Na'vi and being hunted down by wookies and his captors. JWarrior89 Height: 5' 9 Weight: 177 lbs Ethnicity: Asari (Mass Effect) Personality: A Mercenary by trade, she lives more for the thrill of battle rather than payment. She prefers to work alone or in a small group. In combat, she specializes in guerrilla tactics such as ambush and infiltration. However, unlike other Asari, she is also more than capable of holding her own in a straight up firefight. Training: Has been training almost her entire life. At age 170 (fairly young by Asari standards), she has 50 years of experience as an Asari Commando, as well as over 20 years of Martial Arts training under her belt. She has also traveled the galaxy fighting all sorts of dangerous foes and taking on various assignments. Background: Aliala was the daughter of an Asari and an unknown Mandalorian. She decided she wanted to be a warrior while she was very young. All her education since has been for the sole purpose of sharpening her body and mind, including more than 20 years of martial arts training, and 50 years service as an Asari Commando. Following in her father's footsteps, she eventually branched out into mercenary work. However, she charged considerably less for her services than others in her trade, saying that the thrill of battle was what she truly lived for. Like typical Asari, she often utilized guerrilla tactics against her opponents, but also was capable of taking opponents head-on, thanks to the Mandalorian Armor she inherited from her father. Combined with her natural biotic abilities as an Asari, few have been able to match her in combat, and Aliana's name has become known throughout the galaxy. During her travels, she met a young Wookie named Lumpachir. Little did she know what lay in store for them... Relationship with partner: When the humans attacked Pandora, Lumpachir hired Aliala to help the Na'vi fight them. During the conflict, she was impressed by his fighting prowess, and once the humans were defeated, she invited him to become her partner. He accepted, and they left Pandora together. Close Range: Dual DC-17 hand blasters (Star Wars) Mid Range: M-96 Matlock Heavy Rifle (Mass Effect) Long Range: DXR-6 disruptor rifle w/ zoom scope (Star Wars) Melee: Vibroblade (Star Wars) Special: Biotics (Mass Effect) Armor: Mandalorian Armor + jetpack (Star Wars) Group Relationship- 'While on Pandora, Sport Shouting recruited JWarrior89 to help battle the Humans. When they were defeated, JWarrior and Sports became partners and left Pandora 'Thornclaw Braveheart Height: 6"7 Weight: 135 lbs. Ethnicity: Fremen (Dune) Personality: Deadly, straight-forward, and extremely intelligent. Has an IQ of 142. His fighting style is generally a rush tactic, but he also prefers the unexpected (and often, the effective) approach. Relationship with Partner: TBA Background: Served as a commando on the planet of Arrakis after the death of God-Emperor Leto Atreides. During the turmoil of that era, he went about killing the remainders of Leto's army in order to make way for a new Fremen-based empire. Although Leto himself had been half-Fremen, he was a tyrant, and that was enough to get Thornclaw going. He formed a group of Fremen freedom fighters who stopped a pretender to the Imperial throne, eradicated the Atreides family, and in the end stormed the capital of Arakeen and declared Arrakis a free Republic. However, three years later his entire company was killed by sandworms, and Thornclaw was left alone in the desert... Melee: Darth Maul-style Lightsaber Close Range: Dual-wielded DC-17 Blaster Pistols (Star Wars) Mid Range: M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Halo) Long Range: Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Materiel (Halo) Special: Thermal Detonator NoTreble Melee: Autoaxe (Fallout) Close: Akimbo Settler Pistols (Rage) Mid: M41A Pulse Rifle (Aliens) Long: Jakobs Bessie (Borderlands) Special: Bush Boss FD-11 (Avatar) Armor: Nanosuit (Crysis) Height: 6'1 Weight: 190 pounds Ethnicity: American History: A mercenary with the power to travel to other universes, he is feared throughout the multiverse and has a reputation as the most accurate sniper alive. He has accumulated an impressive arsenal, his favorite items being a Nanosuit and a Jakobs Bessie sniper rifle modified with a custom muzzle break. His past is fairly pedestrian, and he got into performing hits when he was 17, which was also the time when he realized his warping powers. X-Factors Me and JWarrior on the left and TBH and NoTreble on the right Weapon Effiency- '''90/87 '''Teamwork- '''86/88 '''Individual Warrior Skill- '''91/91 '''Armor- '''87/79 (Only 1 of NoT and TBH has armor) '''Intimidation- '''85/90 Voting ends on January 3rd Battle Sport Shouting and JWarrior are walking to their ride to leave a desert-like environment. NoTreble fires a Jakobs Bessie and just misses Sports' head. Sports then quickly draws his Ray Gun and the shot reveals Thornclaw Braveheart's position. To protect himself, Thornclaw runs to a large rock and fires his M6 Grindell. JWarrior chases after NoTreble. JWarrior sees him and kicks him. He thrusts his vibroblade and just misses NoTreble's throat. Treble retaliates with a shot between the legs of JWarrior from his pistols. NoTreble punches JWarrior. He quickly draws his pulse rifle and is then shot by Sport Shouting's wrist gun. "Thanks" whispers JWarrior, trying not to give away their position. "No probs, let's go catch our ride." says Sport Shouting "Wait, he had a partner" JWarrior replied. "Let's roll" Sports answered The 2 scavenge the desert for Thornclaw Braveheart. They eventually pass a hiding Thornclaw. The 2 decide to split up. Thornclaw sneaks up behind Sport Shouting. Thornclaw pulls out a thermal detonator and throws it ahead of Sport Shouting. Sports sees it and runs away. Thornclaw fires his sniper rifle. The bullets hit off of his Iron Man armor. Sports his lightsaber. Thornclaw draws his. Thornclaw's is double bladed and SS's isn't. They duel. Sports quickly gets bored and Zangief's TB-Heart. He picks up his Wunderwaffe. TB-Heart quickly dives away, picks up his lightsaber and kills SS. JWarrior, who heard the brawl, runs over to see SS fall dead and TB recover from the flip. JWarrior fires his heavy rifle. TB-Heart runs behind another rock. JWarrior uses his jetpack and shoots TB-Heart and kills him. JWarrior goes to his ride. ''WINNER- SPORT SHOUTING AND JWARRIOR''''' Category:Blog posts